With the rapid development of electronic technology, various kinds of smart devices such as smart refrigerators, smart air conditioners, smart switches and the like emerge. Such smart devices may be controlled by a user via a terminal such as a mobile phone, a personal computer and the like.
Generally, a method for controlling a smart device via the terminal such as a mobile phone may be implemented as follows. Binding relationship between the smart device and a user account is stored on a server. When the smart device is required to be controlled, an administrative request directed to the smart device may be transmitted to the server by a user via the terminal. The server determines whether there is stored a binding relationship between the user account sending the administrative request and the smart device. If yes, the server may instruct the smart device to perform a corresponding process according to the administrative request; otherwise, the server may ignore the administrative request transmitted from the terminal.
Based on the administrative manner described above, a smart device can only be controlled by an account bound with the smart device. For other users who intend to control the smart device via their terminals, it is required to first release the binding relationship between the current account and the smart device and then the other account requests to establish a binding relationship with the smart device, because only the account bound with the smart device can control the smart device. If the original account intends to control the smart device after releasing its binding relationship with the smart device, a similar process needs to be repeated again. Accordingly, it is inefficient to establish an administrative relationship between the device and an account.